


will tomorrow be the same

by summerela



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, School, is jinjin a troublemaker or a matchmaker??, poor bby eunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerela/pseuds/summerela
Summary: Dongmin has a request that only Bin can fulfill.





	1. will tomorrow be the same

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and didn't intend to post it until the right time. But I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to carry through with my plan if I didn't post it. Enjoy!  
> 

 

 

“I need your help with something.”

 

“Yeah?” Bin spins around in his seat, discreetly taking in the wet hair look of his roommate as he enters their room. Dongmin is too busy running fingers through the fringe plastered against his forehead and dropping his book bag with an unceremonious slump against his chair to notice how Bin’s gazing at him.

 

“I’ll help you with whatever, but you should first dry off. Did you get caught in the rain?” Dongmin looks up and sees a pretty frown on Bin’s face. He gulps – the butterflies are once again fluttering up against his chest. They increase in speed as he rolls around his next words in his head, like a pebble ready to be thrown into a still pond.

 

“No, I’ll do that later. If I push this off, I’m afraid I’ll lose my confidence.”

                     

Bin tilts his head innocently to the side, like a puppy. “Oh?”

 

“Please don’t ask too many questions. I-I’ve been placed in a compromising position and I have a request that sounds silly.” Dongmin’s breath catches in his throat when Bin reaches out and grabs his hand in reassurance.

 

“Don’t worry Minnie. Even if you need to hide a dead body, I’ll be your accomplice.” The small, amused smile Bin gives him makes Dongmin almost feel guilty.

 

“It’s probably worse than that.” He takes a deep breath and looks at a faraway point right above Bin’s shoulder. In his peripheral vision, he sees the frown deepen on Bin’s face. But he goes for it anyways.

 

“Can you teach me how to kiss?”

 

The silence scares Dongmin, but he finds hope in the fact that the other hasn’t let go of his hand. He chances a glance at his roommate, who has an unreadable look on his face.

 

“Why me?” Bin finally asks, pulling Dongmin closer but the older makes no protest.

 

“Because I trust you the most.” It almost sounds like a question, but there was absolutely no way Dongmin was going to reveal the truth. That he has always dreamed of tasting Bin’s lips or that he has imagined long, endless make-out sessions with Bin and Bin only. Because he highly doubts that the other likes him that way, considering that the younger has had a girlfriend and has kissed before.

 

Bin doesn’t say anything, letting his actions direct the flow of their conversation. He stands up and pulls Dongmin to his bed, intertwining his fingers with Dongmin’s. They sit on the bed, knees barely touching, when Bin breaks the silence.

 

“I’ll do it.”

 

Dongmin lets out a gasp of air he didn’t know he was holding and impulsively punches Bin’s shoulder in relief.

 

“I was so afraid you’ll say no,” Dongmin breathes in deeply, “else then I’ll be screwed.”

 

Bin doesn’t meet Dongmin’s eyes, “Well it’s really hard for me to say no to you.” But he perks up immediately with an unusually curious glint to his eyes, “Why is this so important though?”

 

Dongmin rolls his eyes.

 

“Jinwoo, the dumbass, signed me up for the kissing booth for the upcoming Valentine’s Day fair. And it’s even worse because I’ll be kissing strangers that pay the fee!”

 

The immediate tightening hold of Bin’s intertwined fingers with Dongmin’s is a surprise, as well as the sudden chill in the surrounding atmosphere. But Dongmin’s too busy thinking back to Jinwoo’s words. He doesn’t mention that Jinwoo only did that so that Dongmin can move on from his futile crush on Bin, words that didn’t make sense to Dongmin because he remembered the blondie was about to say something else only to stop and change subjects.

 

“I’ll teach you to be the best kisser in the world.” Bin says after a long pause. He’s staring determinedly at Dongmin’s lips and then at Dongmin with a smile that doesn’t quite meet his eyes.

 

Dongmin doesn’t get the opportunity to question Bin’s strange response, because the younger suddenly leans in absurdly close. Close enough that Dongmin can smell the sweet fragrance that definitively reminds him of home and of _Bin_. He almost kisses Bin right then and there, just from getting dizzy from the scent. But Bin’s ever decreasing proximity with Dongmin’s blushing face reminds him to move back. The only other direction being behind and Dongmin lets out a yelp as Bin pins him down against the bed.

 

“Wait Binnie! I think we should take it slow.” Dongmin’s cheeks are unbearably warm and if he had looked at Bin instead of everywhere else, he would have seen that the other’s cheeks could rival his own.

 

“Right.” Bin lets out a nervous laugh as he gets off Dongmin.

 

“How about you lean against the wall,” Bin hands him a pillow, “And I’ll take it from here?” The playful tone in his voice makes Dongmin smile, and he gingerly hugs the offered pillow as he bends his knees up to his chest so that he can create space for Bin to move forward, who naturally takes claim to Dongmin’s offer.

 

Dongmin watches with wide eyes and a rapidly beating heart as Bin crawls up before him and places his hands on either side of Dongmin against the wall, encasing him protectively in his embrace.

 

He holds his breath as Bin’s face nears his, and unconsciously bites his bottom lip in anticipation. He misses how Bin’s eyes dart to his tongue, too focused on calming down his own heart.

 

“I don’t know what kind of kisses Jinwoo’s making you do so I’ll start with the simple ones.” Bin’s words breathe out against Dongmin’s lips, and Dongmin allows his eyes to flutter close as Bin closes the distance.

 

 _Oh_.

 

A gentle ghost of a kiss on his nose, and Bin’s retreating just as quickly as he snatched Dongmin’s first nose peck. But it’s enough to increase Dongmin’s own heart beat as he unconsciously brings a sweatered paw to the aforementioned spot, eyes blinking open rapidly to couple with his reddening cheeks.

 

Bin notices his reaction, and scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment. “Was that unexpected? I wasn’t sure if I wanted to start with your lips.” He gulps, eyes darting to the blanket at their side. “I figured I’ll start with more sweet and innocent kisses first.” Bin shifts his position on the bed as his last words fall out doubtfully.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

Bin looks down at Dongmin’s sudden grip on his wrist, which surprises Dongmin as well. When did his own hand move?

 

“I’m okay. Just continue with what you had planned.” Dongmin rasps out, jerking back his hand to hug the pillow tighter to himself. He questions the shaking breath that Bin takes in, but immediately blanks out when Bin swoops in again.

 

He lets out a squeak when Bin tilts his chin up, all at once feeling strange to see Bin towering over him on his knees and a hand placed right beside Dongmin’s head. He’s too engrossed in this sudden feeling of safeness, in this sphere of space created by Bin’s close presence that he doesn’t register the soft pressing of lips against his forehead, lingering a second longer than the nose peck.

 

“Stop looking like that.” Bin whispers, voice right by his ear, and Dongmin makes the mistake of turning his head so that there’s really no tangible space between his face and Bin’s. Bin responds by moving his hand from gripping Dongmin’s chin to gently caressing his cheek.

 

It tickles.

 

And Dongmin laughs. Just giggles over their current position and how after ten years of friendship they found themselves in this situation. But the laughter sounds airy on the outside, holding a certain sadness underneath it that only Dongmin knows. Knows that this intimate experience will soon be over. That the way Bin is holding him now and staring intensely into Dongmin’s eyes will only be but temporary. A memory that Dongmin will cherish and cry silently over during long nights when he’s facing the wall, away from Bin’s view.

 

“Like what?” He quickly switches the underlying sorrow to that of joy, enjoying the flustered look on Bin’s face at his sudden teasing poke.

 

“You make me want to mess up my order of kissing” Bin mutters. Dongmin’s confused. He wants to keep prodding the younger with a smile so that he doesn’t fall too deeply into the fabricated intimacy. An intimacy that Dongmin concludes as fake and only business-like because Bin has a heart of gold and couldn’t refuse the hopelessness that Dongmin had shown.

 

He barely comprehends Bin’s next words, _“Ah fuck it.”_ When lips press against his own with an intensity that pushes Dongmin against the wall. A whine bubbles up his throat and escapes, bringing embarrassment to Dongmin’s cheeks. Bin must have heard it because he gasps and pulls back, eyes wide from his sudden action.

 

“I-I shouldn’t do this.”

 

The words sting, and Dongmin feels a pang to his heart. But he schools his blush, pushes back how his whine had sounded uncharacteristically desperate, and looks determinedly at Bin.

 

“No, you’re the only one who can do this.” The firmness in his words relay in how Dongmin eagerly reaches out and pulls Bin to him, dropping the pillow in the process. Their foreheads collide, and Dongmin almost whines again.

 

But he freezes instead, stricken in a daze by the puffs of breath he feels and almost tastes of Bin breathing against his lips. If Dongmin even moves slightly, his lips are surely to brush against Bin’s and the thought is enough to set his cheeks aflame. So he stares back into Bin’s eyes, who has been staring at him all this while.

 

Dongmin groans when Bin slowly leans back to give him space, and promptly hides his face against his legs which only serve to be the enemy this time, increasing the space between him and Bin.

 

“Hey Dongmin.”

 

Dongmin peers from his self-proclaimed circle of embarrassment, the folded arms on top of knees, to eye Bin warily.

 

“Don’t worry. We’re almost done.”

 

It’s torture. The way Bin pulls him close one second and kisses him sweetly, only to pierce his heart the next with words like that. But what did Dongmin expect?

 

Dongmin lets one of his arms fall to his side in resignation. As his feelings grow even more towards the other with each passing second, he has to see this through. Afterall, he was the one who got themselves into this situation.

 

He puts an iron cage around his heart, refusing to let his heart flutter as Bin reaches for his hand by his side. He refuses to let his resolve melt when Bin tenderly intertwines his knuckles with Dongmin’s clenched fist. Nor does he let his heart beat faster than normal when Bin approaches him again. He must be imagining the fond, smitten gaze in Bin’s eyes as Bin presses against the calves that Dongmin see as his own self-defense against drowning in Bin’s displayed but unreal loving actions.

 

As if Dongmin knows what’s to come, he turns his head just as Bin places his soft and perfect lips against Dongmin’s cheek.

 

“Another one for good measure.” Bin mumbles shyly before he presses a kiss to Dongmin’s other cheek.

 

He pulls back only when a droplet of rain from Dongmin’s wet hair hits him on the nose.

 

“Are we done?” Dongmin asks with a sniff, taking in a deep sigh upon realizing he’s still in semi-damp clothes.

 

Bin shakes his head, “Not yet. You need to dry your hair first.” The bed creaks under his weight as Bin retrieves towels from the bathroom. Without Bin’s presence in the room, Dongmin allows himself to let out a small gasp, bringing a hand to feel the rapidly pulsing heart beneath his chest. Was everything that just happened real? Feeling extremely giddy and wanting to expel the extra energy in his body, he stretches out his legs and arms. Dongmin is aware that his senses have been and are still in overdrive, and that he’s sensitive to every slight movement of Bin. He can still taste Bin’s dry but supple lips against his own – to which Dongmin allows his tongue to explore, licking his lips self-consciously.

But since Bin’s already kissed him on the lips, it didn’t make sense that there was still more kissing to be done. Dongmin isn’t complaining though, as he watches Bin walk back into the room with messed-up hair and in a half-focused stride.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

Dongmin doesn’t trust his voice so he merely nods, allowing Bin to climb back onto bed. He crosses his legs this time, putting a little more distance between himself and Bin. It’s necessary because he can’t anticipate what Bin is planning to do next.

 

He watches as Bin takes the larger white towel and drapes it around Dongmin’s shoulder, tucking it around his sides and pulling it across Dongmin’s chest. Then Bin takes the smaller towel and proceeds to dry Dongmin’s hair. It’s strangely domestic, and Dongmin can’t bring himself to tear away his blatant adoring gaze from the concentrated look on Bin’s face. He watches with a bittersweet small smile as Bin smiles impishly to himself, probably proud of his own work.

 

The rubbing of the towel on his head has gradually grown to endearing, halfhearted messing up of Dongmin’s already disheveled look, and Dongmin waits in silence for Bin’s next move.

 

Bin looks at him curiously, leaning in one last time, and Dongmin lets out a shuddering breath as his eyes flutter delicately close.

 

Nothing would have prepared Dongmin for the next moment.

 

At the same time that the younger takes the two edges of the towel and pulls Dongmin towards him, Bin dips in and takes Dongmin’s lips with a certainty that Dongmin would only later understand. It’s different from the earlier lip kiss. Bin presses his soft lips against Dongmin’s and immediately jolts his senses. Something wet is nudging against the entrance of his closed mouth, and Dongmin mewls as he grants Bin access. Unknowingly, Dongmin grips the front of Bin’s sweater and pulls him onto his lap. Without breaking the kiss, Bin brings a hand up and entangles his fingers with Dongmin’s hair, suckling Dongmin’s tongue with no hesitance.

 

The taste of Bin is slowly drowning out all of Dongmin’s other four senses. He can barely feel Bin’s fingers curl up in his locks, under the towel, while the skin of his waist feels numbly on fire from Bin’s firm grip. Fluttering his eyes open for a second, he admires the pretty eyelashes of the other up close, and notices for the first time – the cherry red tinted cheeks of Bin. His comforting scent was initially enough for Dongmin to forget everything else, but the occasional moan Bin emits jerks Dongmin out of his delirious haze and sends blood to his cheeks, more out of pleasure than embarrassment this time, knowing he’s the one causing Bin to make such noises.

 

Dongmin’s brain is becoming increasingly muddled. The only thing on his mind is _Bin. Bin. Bin_. He gasps into Bin’s mouth when the two accidentally topple over, less out of dazedness on Dongmin’s side than out of the fierce impatience on Bin’s side. Still weakly gripping Bin’s white sweater, it barely register in Dongmin’s mind that Bin had to regretfully detach his lips from Dongmin’s, only to take in a sharply drawn yet quivering breath and bite Dongmin’s right earlobe – before swooping down to nibble on Dongmin’s bottom lip.

 

Dongmin doesn’t know what’s going on anymore, especially not when Bin was kissing him like there’s no tomorrow.

 

Before he can lose himself further into this spiral of confusion, the piercing ringtone of a cellphone coldly slaps Dongmin back into reality. He doesn’t know who pushes the other away first. But judging by Bin’s hurt and shocked face, Dongmin’s heart sinks. It’s him.

 

He’s not thinking as he nearly falls off Bin’s bed – legs weak – and scrambles for his phone, hurrying out their room without even a look back. He doesn’t bother with his shoes and socks, letting his feet sting from the cold as the soles of his heel slap painfully against the concrete. Dongmin’s tripping over nothing and everything while staggering through the walkway and when he finally reaches the metal staircase, he can finally feel tears prickle behind his eyes.

 

 _Jinjin_.

 

The caller ID reads. And Dongmin can’t help but feel cheated. He doesn’t own whatever just happened. He’ll never own it. It’s not real and that hurts Dongmin more than anything.

 

So he lets his tears fall as he takes the call.

 

 

 


	2. tomorrow will be different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s perfect, in the way that Dongmin’s love for Bin isn’t perfect.

 

 

If Dongmin thought time can hurt a heartache, he was certainly wrong.

 

Lee Dongmin is not a person to regret his decisions. He broods on his next step, considering others’ feelings before opening his mouth. But for once, it seems like his brain has short-circuited and his predictions have fallen short. Does he regret kissing Bin? The question lingers like a ghost in his mind, flirting with his memories as he watches from a dry spot under the bus awning as a lone raindrop slides down the glass pane of the bus stop.

 

It’s funny how much today feels like that day, Dongmin thinks wryly to himself. He has forgotten his umbrella in his hurry to get to his morning class – having barely slept once again. It’s raining. Eerily like the day he…

 

Dongmin refuses to think about it. He sneezes once, conveniently clearing those troubling thoughts that are wandering into the hurtful parts of his heart, thanking the heavens that the bus has arrived just in time. There’s a good chance he may be catching a cold with the way he’s feeling chilly. But whether from the weather or from his present mood, he’s not sure. For once Dongmin has no after school activities with the student committee, so he plans to head straight for his dorms to take a nap, hopefully to clear his stuffy head and perhaps maybe for another reason.

 

He’s met with expected disappointment. As he presumed, Dongmin opens the door to an empty room. It’s been a week since he has seen the other. In the mornings Dongmin wakes up to a made bed. At nights he falls asleep on his own. With a sigh he lets the books in his hands drop to the floor with a resounding thump, backpack carelessly strewn next to his spilled pens. He only remembers to slip out of his shoes before he’s burrowing into his unmade bed and breathing in the fabric softener of his pillow.

 

It would have been calming, with the steady pitter patter of the raindrops against the window by his bed typically bringing a gentle thrum to Dongmin’s heart. But inside, Dongmin feels like a whirlwind of thoughts with a storm that has yet to settle and desires running rampant. He doesn’t realize he’s crying again until his own sniffle awakens him from his cloudy thoughts and Dongmin brings a hand up to wet cheeks.

 

How thankful he is that Bin isn’t in right now. Dongmin laughs miserably to himself and sinks his face into his pillow.

 

 

 

Dongmin awakes with a start to the sound of thunder and a curse.

 

“Ah, my head,” he mumbles to himself. He blinks his eyes in the semi-darkness, now illuminated by the dim lighting of his lamp. The pain resonating from his head was prominent, and Dongmin hopes for nothing more than to fall back to painless slumber, only to be graced by the sudden appearance of Bin by his side.

 

“Lie back down.”

 

Dongmin looks with sleepy eyes at the other in drenched clothes, a mixed retort ready on his tongue to deliver.

 

Where have you been? Why did you leave me alone?

Are you okay? Why are you in wet clothes?

What are we? Do you like me as much as I like you?

 

But those thoughts are pushed to the back of Dongmin’s head as Bin pushes Dongmin back down against his pillow. Instead all that comes out is an unintelligible mutter.

 

“Wha-?”

 

“I can’t believe the one moment I’m not looking in your direction, you end up sick.”

 

Dongmin weakly blinks his eyes, just realizing the wet cloth on his forehead and the smell of soup and tea by his bedside. Did Bin do this all for him? Bin eyes him with mirth, chuckling as if he read Dongmin’s mind.

 

“Yes, silly Minnie. I came back half an hour ago but I managed to lower your fever and make soup. Aren’t you proud of me?” He’s looking at Dongmin with big, apprehensive eyes, and Dongmin feels an overwhelming flurry of emotions upon losing himself in Bin’s concerned eyes. He really wants to say thank you but however ends up coughing himself hoarse.

 

The cute facial expression turns stern and worried immediately, and Dongmin wants to just lean over and unfurrow Bin’s eyebrows maybe with his finger, maybe with a kiss.

 

If he was allowed.

 

“Aish, you need more rest.” Bin mutters, moving around to fluff Dongmin’s pillow and then surprising the older by removing the cloth on his forehead and leaning in unbearably close. It's scary how much Bin affects him, Dongmin watches with half-lidded eyes as Bin brings his forehead to Dongmin’s heated one.

 

How easily the thought of meeting Bin’s lips with his flits through Dongmin’s mind, but Bin pulls back just as quickly and the thought smothers out like a pitiful flame.

 

“Hm, not too bad. I think a good night’s sleep will cure you by tomorrow morning.”

 

The words escape Dongmin’s lips before he could think about it.

 

“Will you be here in the morning?”

 

Bin’s eyes soften but he doesn’t say anything. He only bends down to Dongmin’s eye level and presses his lips against Dongmin’s forehead softly.

 

Sleep drags Dongmin back into its possession.

 

 

 

 

It’s the most dreadful day of Dongmin’s existence. A year ago, Dongmin had imagined spending this day with Bin and doing sappy, romantic things that couples would happily indulge in on Valentine’s Day but that was with the assumption that they would end up together and not in the current mess that Dongmin instigated two weeks ago. But instead of the luxury of soft makeout sessions with Bin, Dongmin finds himself at the front steps of his school with crestfallen eyes and a heavy heart.

 

He puts on a strained smile before heading towards Jinwoo who has utilized a lawn chair to _further_ project his authority (he has always complained that his height made people look _down_ at him even though he was the president).

 

“Arin, did you contact the dance team? Yes? Okay, go assist Jihye. Sanha, I need your help with this. Where’s Dojoon? Oh, Dongmin, there you are!”

 

The corners of Dongmin’s lips lift slightly higher, momentarily shedding his façade and unable to resist the puppy-like excitement of his friend, Jinwoo.

 

“Where do I go?”

 

Jinwoo raises an eyebrow as he steps off his self-made podium, “You sound defeated, Lee Dongmin.” Jinwoo swings the ring of keys on his pointer finger almost obnoxiously with the other hand placed on his waist, elbow akimbo and giving the president an air of business.

 

Dongmin wants to narrow his eyes at the misplaced playfulness of Jinwoo’s tone of voice, but he chooses to shrug instead. “Let’s get this over with.” He only deflates slightly when Jinwoo punches him in the shoulder and tells him to loosen up.

 

Other than that, Jinwoo doesn’t say anything in response but chooses to wordlessly lead Dongmin to the booth he’s supposed to man.

 

“Enjoy yourself.” He departs with a smirk, leaving Dongmin in a mess of thoughts, the main one being that Park Jinwoo is the devil’s accomplice with an agenda to leave Dongmin with muddled and confusing life choices.

 

Dongmin takes a deep breath to calm his nerves, patting himself down to look presentable. If he isn’t going to be happy today, at least someone else deserves to be even if it meant giving himself up in the process.

 

 

Ten minutes have passed. While Dongmin isn’t one to be self-absorbed about his looks, the fact that no one has approached his booth and that people are looking at him with whispering voices before hurrying along to go to another booth is sending Dongmin questioning tingles. He takes out his phone, turning on the camera to selfie mode to check his face. There’s nothing out of the ordinary with his expression – the same polite smile he carries when not in the company of friends or _Bin_. Dongmin lets out a painful sigh and closes his eyes, bringing up the sleeves of his large emerald sweater to cover his face, his shaky breaths, everything that reminds him of anything.

 

Tonight he’s going to apologize. He’ll stay up to whatever hour he’ll need to in order to see Bin walk in through their door. Dongmin will rip his heart more if it meant keeping his roommate. But his heart…his heart keeps protesting, telling him to treat himself better and telling him to give up on this silly fancy of his.

 

And maybe he will. Maybe he should move on.

 

Too tired to deal with anything, Dongmin refuses to open his eyes when he does hear footsteps near the booth. He rubs his eyes with the sweater paws of his sleeves, blearily opening them to face whoever is going to steal his kisses today, much too resigned to his deserved fate.

 

“Hello Dongmin.”

 

Upon recognizing the voice, his heart trips in its agonizing state and Dongmin peers past his sleeves in mute shock. He numbly looks straight ahead, and gradually his eyes travel up past the grey sweater to meet the eyes of the one person plaguing his dreams and thoughts.

 

“What are you doing here?” Dongmin croaks out, voice half caught in his throat from the surprise and unexpected visit. Bin smiles shyly down at him and grabs one of his sleeve covered hands, gently prying it away from Dongmin’s blushing face.

 

“Am I not supposed to be here? After all, I did buy this booth for three hours.” Bin carefully says. With the same amount of care, he uncovers Dongmin’s trembling hands and interlaces his fingers surely with Dongmin’s.

 

“Wha-?”

 

“And since you will be in my company for the remaining time of the fair, let’s go somewhere quieter,” Bin says, pulling Dongmin up and leading him farther from the booth.

 

“Wait Bin, what are you doing? I can’t leave my job.” Dongmin yanks on Bin’s hold with confused eyes. Bin’s palm is warm and soothing, befittingly curing Dongmin of his heartache but nothing makes sense to him at the moment.

 

“Didn’t you hear me? You won’t be kissing anyone else’s lips but mine,” Bin mutters, refusing to meet Dongmin’s eyes. The apples of his cheeks bloom a delightful pink, but Dongmin’s sure his own can rival Bin’s. He shuts his mouth and lets Bin hold his hand tighter while dragging him off to who knows where.

 

 

 

They stand before a familiar door, and Bin says nothing as he unlocks the door to their dorm with one hand, the other still grasping Dongmin’s hand. Bin turns around once they’re inside their room, only to reveal a fierce blush adorning his bashful face. He stops in his tracks, taking Dongmin’s other hand in his so that he’s looking straight at Dongmin with his beautiful eyes and lightly swinging their connected hands. Nervously Dongmin watches Bin avert his eyes to the ceiling and clear his throat, as if he’s buying time to say something tentative and unsure, but the following words that leave his mouth betray none of the hesitance Dongmin thought he had felt in Bin’s shaky hands.

 

“May you please kiss me, Dongmin?”

 

Dongmin cannot hear his thoughts. In fact, he can’t hear anything – he can’t hear the quickening beats of his heart upon realizing the weight behind Bin’s words nor can he hear the full rush of an unending stream of love and adoration pour out from within his heart and throughout his body all the way to his fingertips – and before he’s even aware of what he’s doing, he’s grabbing the front of Bin’s sweater and smashing his lips onto Bin’s awaiting ones.

 

The kiss is messy, as is Dongmin’s feelings towards Bin. Rather than the gentle press of his lips to Bin’s to seal an unspoken contract, comparable to the kisses Bin gave him last week in this very same room, Dongmin kisses fiercely and intensely with his lips brushing up against every surface of Bin’s face and missing the chance to perfectly slot his lips to Bin’s when their lips do finally meet. Instead he tenderly kisses Bin’s top lip, nipping slightly to tease the other before moving down to hum against his bottom lip.

 

But it’s perfect, in the way that Dongmin’s love for Bin isn’t perfect. It’s not a linear love story. One that aims towards a happy ending while incrementing with increasing doses of love along the way until the main character knows he’s surely in love with the person and the other person is just as in love with him. No, Dongmin has loved Bin since the beginning and he had messed up somewhere in the middle. But he’s now here to make amends and to regain his trust in his own love story, hoping to find an end or a new beginning.

 

Dongmin presses on while Bin eagerly laps up the affection Dongmin readily gives in the kisses, hands guiding Dongmin’s arms to rest on his shoulders and around his neck while he steadies the longing and fervor Dongmin had bottled within him by the firm grip he has on Dongmin’s hips. Dongmin hugs him closer, relishing in the little noises Bin makes in the back of his throat as Dongmin repeatedly peppers his lips with adoring kisses.

 

Actions have liberty in interpretations while words tend to be straightforward, and so Dongmin slows down, choosing to deliver the last ounce of his affection in the languidly sensual movement of his lips against Bin’s before parting. He leans his forehead against the other’s with closed eyes, and breathes out a soft, shuddering breath.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Bin lets out a whine in protest, letting go of Dongmin’s waist to cradle Dongmin’s face in the palms of his hands.

 

“Baby, what for?”

 

The term of endearment sticks to Dongmin’s throat, preventing Dongmin from saying anything else in response. Instead, tears of resignation, relief, and happiness leave his eyes and coat his flushed cheeks as Dongmin chokes up trying to explain himself and to say sorry. He can barely hear Bin over his own mess of thoughts as the younger worriedly wipes away the tears with his thumbs, leaning in to kiss him softly over and over again while murmuring, ‘ _it’s okay baby, it’s okay._ ’

 

Dongmin, once he’s able to make out Bin’s face past the blurry vision caused by his tears, sees his own love reflected in Bin’s eyes, and finally finds the words he has been looking for.

 

“I love you too much and I took advantage of it.”

 

With the words spoken, Dongmin finally feels himself give in to the comforting heat and presence of Bin’s body near his and he lets his head drop to Bin’s shoulder. Fortunately Bin is able to read his body language and begins walking backwards with a very lax Dongmin in his arms, leading the two of them towards his bed.

 

He slumps back onto the bed and Dongmin follows suit, falling like a ragdoll onto Bin’s chest and curling onto the other like a cat settling down on its favorite heat source. Dongmin only slightly whines when Bin has to get up to take off their shoes and rearrange their limbs so that they cuddle comfortably, but he immediately quiets down when Bin pecks his forehead and brings Dongmin closer into his warm hug.

 

“You didn’t take advantage of me. I was afraid I took advantage of you that time.” Bin says softly, tracing the remnants of Dongmin’s tears while gently thumbing away any leftover traces of Dongmin’s pent-up pain.

 

“Why? I was the one who asked you to do it…” Dongmin places his hand over Bin’s lingering one, holding the hand against his flushed cheeks while looking curiously into Bin’s eyes. He watches as Bin start fidgeting and a flush creep up his neck.

 

“You did and I was the happiest man alive. But then I thought I came off too strongly and that’s why you ran away,” Bin murmurs, leaning down to kiss Dongmin’s cheek before starting to idly play with Dongmin’s fingers lying against the other cheek.

 

Dongmin blushes an impossible shade of red. His cheeks are probably too hot for Bin to be kissing but the other doesn’t seem to mind as he presses another lingering kiss.

 

“I didn’t want to disappoint myself with something that wasn’t real.” Dongmin whispers.

 

“It’s very much real now,” Bin says in response, pulling Dongmin’s chest up and flush against his and closing the space between their lips. It was a kiss that conveyed an apology and a promise all wrapped in its one touch.

 

When they do break apart, Dongmin’s breathless and trying to calm the silly grin ready to impulsively spread over his lips. But the bemused smile and stark infatuation in Bin’s eyes are doing little to compose his loud heart.

 

“How did you get that much money to buy me for three hours?” Dongmin laughs with his nose nuzzling the dimple of Bin’s cheek.

 

“I took up a part-time job at a café. But it was always dead hour, which explains why I was rarely in the dorm at night.”

 

“You nursed me that one time I was sick!”

 

“Yeah, you’re lucky I was there. You had a pretty bad fever.”

 

“Thank you Bin-ah. Thank you for everything. But also no thank you because I wasn’t able to sleep once I thought you were avoiding me.” Dongmin pouts, thinking of his sleepless nights.

 

“I want to sleep right now but you keep being adorable. Stop making me want to kiss you,” Bin groans, looking at Dongmin with restrained hunger in his eyes.

 

Dongmin smiles, eyes curving into crescents, “Then allow me to kiss you dear.”

 

And he leans in with the whisper that tomorrow will be different because Bin loves him back and that makes all the difference.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise surprise! told you I can't end angst on a sad note :)  
> please scream in the comments. I will hopefully be more alive but since I finished this sequel at 4am, I am at the moment dead.  
> find me [@binwooed](https://binwooed.tumblr.com)~


End file.
